Phobia
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Ryder is afraid to go to the dentist. Mel and Joe work out on how to get him there, even though Mel and Lennox are only making his phobia worse. Can Joe get him to his appointment and help him with his fear? ... Ryder/ Joe story :)
1. Chapter 1

Joe walked into the kitchen to start preparing dinner, like he did everyday for every meal. However when he walked into the kitchen, he saw Mel. She was one step ahead of him and he knew that was never a good sign. She couldn't cook, he was surprised she was able to function the knife she was using to chop vegetables.

"Alright. Let me get this straight. You're cooking on a Tuesday night, using the stove and utensils?" Joe questioned. He knew something was very wrong with that picture. "What's going on?" Mel rolled her eyes, becoming annoyed that Joe expected so little out of the city council woman.

"Nothing!" Mel insisted. "Is it wrong to chop up vegetable for a salad?" Mel questioned. "No, but knowing you Burke, the only thing you'd be doing in here is sampling, or in your case, eating, or insulting me or the kids." Joe said and Mel continued to put on an 'act'.

"Listen Longo. I can't believe you think so little of me!" Mel said, insulted, but Joe didn't buy it. He's been working there long enough. "Is it about a guy?" Joe asked and Mel scoffed. "No!" Mel answered. "It's not always about men, Joe. Or you!"

"Lennox?" Joe asked and Mel shook her head. "No!" Mel exclaimed. "And surprisingly, it's not you either!" She added. "I wasn't going to question myself, but thank you very much." Joe said. "Then what, Burke?" Joe questioned.

"It's Ryder." Mel finally told him and Joe sighed. "Oh my god! Did he break up with Holly. This is a crisis." Joe said, sarcastically.

Mel rolled her eyes again, and Joe was missing the actually issue. "This problem involves me Joe! A real one! If it was a Holly break up, we would be celebrating!" Mel added and Joe laughed. "Thank god! I'm not the only one who hates her." Joe added, changing the subject.

"Joe! Focus on the important subject! Having to do with me!" Mel said, but then realizing it sounded very selfish, decided to help change it. "And Ryder."

"Nice save, but fine! What did Ryder steal? Or lie about? Or cheat on?" Joe asked, but it wasn't any of those options. "It' D. None of the above." Mel told him and Joe sighed. "Damn, my money was on A." Joe added.

"Focus!" Mel yelled and Joe rolled his eyes. "Ryder didn't show up to his dental appointment!" Mel said and Joe stood there for a moment with a bored look on his face. "Wait! That's the life threatening thing you had to tell me about?" Joe asked and Mel nodded. "You really need to work on figuring out what is simple and what is illegal."

"I know but, this is important. You have even said that is constant moaning about a tooth has been annoying. And then said something about throwing him down a well." Mel said, but Joe had never said anything like that. He arched his eyebrow at Mel. "I never said that. I didn't even know that he had a tooth bothering him." Joe said. "Oh. Sorry, must have been Lennox."

"Wow. You confuse my words with your sixteen year old niece's." Joe said and Mel rolled her eyes again. "Joe, please! This is serious!" Mel complained and Joe sighed, thinking that she was overacting.

"Mel, relax. He probably just forgot about it." Joe said, but Mel would have already thought of that if it was the case, which in this case. It wasn't. "This is the 3rd appointment I've made." Mel told him.

"Oh. Then he obviously ditched it." Joe said and Mel once again rolled her eyes. "No Kidding!" Mel exclaimed. "What are we going to do about this?" Mel asked, but Joe didn't know what she meant by 'we'.

"Uh, you probably mean what are 'you' going to do!" Joe said and Mel sighed. "Joe! Please!" She pleaded. "What am I? Your problem solver?" Joe questioned, sarcastically. "Well, if you put it that way… yes! I mean, what else can I have you do besides cook and watch the kids and do laundry?" Mel said.

"Again, I'm freelance." Joe said and Mel sighed, after hearing that line for the millionth time since Joe has been her nanny. "And shouldn't you know how to deal with this sort of problem?" Mel asked.

"No. I don't have kids." Joe said. "Well, can you try and help me. I just don't understand this!" Mel said and sighed again. "Fine. I'm sure he had a good reason for not going… 3 times." Joe said.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Mel said, sarcastically. "And what do you think that good reason is?" She asked, wondering what is theory was, because she had no clue. "Well, one reason could be that he had soccer practice." Joe suggested. "I said a good reason. I mean last time Ryder didn't show up to the game and the coach didn't even notice." Mel said.

"Okay, maybe he had to stay after school." Joe said and then there was a moment of silence, before they started laughing at the thought of Ryder doing that. "Okay, maybe a Holly thing. I don't know." Joe finally said.

"Can't you… Wait! That reason would actually make sense." Mel said. "Uh, maybe he isn't chicken." Mel added as she tried to exit the kitchen, only to be stopped by Joe. "Wait. What?" Joe questioned and Mel stopped and faced him again. "You think Ryder didn't go because he's afraid?" Joe asked and Mel nodded. "Yeah… But I guess it was a stupid idea. Holly probably dragged him to the mall or to her house to watch her text or play Temple Run." Mel added.

"Okay, I get that, but what gave you the idea of Ryder being scared to go see the dentist?" Joe asked, he was kind of curious. "Why do you care?" Mel asked. "You know I actually care for these kids right?" Joe questioned and Mel nodded. "Yeah. And I don't know, I just assumed, him missing three appointments… kind of makes it seem like he's a wimp." Mel said.

"Burke, can I ask you a serious question?" Joe asked and Mel nodded. "How are you these kids legal guardians?" Joe asked, probably referring to the way Mel would characterize Ryder if he was scared. "Easy. My sister had me or Lewis and he was out of the picture." Mel said as she finally left the kitchen.

"For what it's worth, I really hope she's drunk," Joe mumbled as he went to go prepare dinner.

**That was scene one. :)**

**My first Melissa & Joey Fiction! I've written the dialogue for this story a while ago, but I finally got to write this!**

**Anyway, Each scene will be a chapter! This was going to be a ONE SHOT but I figured that'd take too long to write all at once and probably be like 20 pages maybe… lol**

**So, this is chapter One! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon! And yes, Lennox & Ryder will be in it! So YAY!**

**And anyone else excited for the season 3 premier this Wednesday! I'm so excited! And has anyone seen "The Fake Engagement"? Melissa Joan Hart & Joey Lawrence are both in it! OMG they are similar to Melissa & Joey, and it was made on ABC Family a year before the show started.**

**Anyway, please Review this and tell me what you think so far!**

**Please Review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Joe was almost finished with making dinner. Then Lennox and Ryder finally were home and at the dinner table. They both were on their computers, unaware of anything that was probably going to go down during dinner.

Joe didn't want to do it, he cared about Ryder, but he just didn't really want to follow one of Mel's plans, but once again, he had no say in the matter. Mel came in a few moments later, glanced at Ryder quick and then looked back at Joe with a look on her face that basically said, 'It's go time".

"What?" Joe asked mouthed, in confusion. Mel didn't really explain her plan in detail. She in reality didn't explain it at all, Joe kind of figured she thought he'd know what it was. "Follow my lead." She whispered back to him and then walked closer over to Ryder and Lennox. "So Ryder, how was the dentist today?" She asked him and he gulped. He looked up ever so slowly and had the expression on his face that read, "Busted".

"Oh sorry, I forgot all about it." Ryder said and Mel felt defeated. She really hated when Joe was right, especially in this case. "Then what were you doing all afternoon?" Mel asked, wondering if it was a lie and if he could keep it going if it was.

"I uh, was with Holly." Ryder said, cleverly. Mel then was about to give Ryder in the clear, but then Lennox said, "No you weren't." And Mel and Joe looked at both of them with curiosity. Ryder tried to hide the widening of his eyes, luckily Joe and Mel didn't notice it. "What do you mean, Lennox?" Mel asked.

"I saw Holly earlier." Lennox told them. "She told me she had to go to this boring thing with her parents." And at that moment, Ryder knew he was screwed unless he thought of something quick. "Care to explain, Ryder?" Mel asked, giving him a look that made him look away, not wanting to look her in the eyes and have her see right through him.

"Uh, I was… I had soccer practice?" Ryder questioned, wondering if it was convincing. "Next time make sure you mean it. Or it's a dead give away." Joe said and Mel then looked at him in a way Joe knew to shut up.

"Did you actually forget?" Mel asked. "I reminded him before I went to go work on the school newspaper." Lennox said and then Ryder shot her a dirty look and she smiled at her brother. "You didn't go?" Mel asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Ryder asked and Mel rolled her eyes. "Look, you are going. You need to get that tooth looked at." She added.

"My tooth is fine." Ryder insisted. "Yeah. Until he's chews something." Lennox mumbled, but it was easily heard. Ryder shot her another look and she just gave another smile, she was happy to cause him any pain. "Here chew this." Mel said, handing him an apple.

"Is this really necessary?" Ryder asked as he took the apple from his aunt. "If your tooth's fine. Just prove it." Joe added and Mel nodded in agreement. Ryder gulped before taking a bite of the apple and he chewed it, without any problems and then tried to hand it back to Mel. "It's fine." Ryder said, but she knew the trick. "Other side." Mel said and Ryder sighed before taking another bite and chewing on the opposite side of his mouth than before. "There. As you can see it's… OW!" Ryder said, feeling the pain the chewing gave his tooth after a few bites. He spit the bite out, not being able to bite anymore on that side with his tooth aching.

"And this is why you have to go to the dentist. Tomorrow!" Mel said and Ryder put his head on the table and. "OHHHHHH1" Ryder moan and groaned for his hatred towards dentists. Joe and Mel then exchanged looked, realizing Ryder was afraid to go to the dentist. Mel never thought he'd see a teenage boy like that. "Aww! Is Ryder afraid of the dentist?" Lennox teased as Ryder picked his head up.

"Lennox, don't tease your brother." Mel told her and then got closer to her when Ryder and Joe weren't looking. "To his face." Mel whispered and Lennox nodded. Mel then walked back over to Joe and gave Mel a look. "What?" She mouthed and then Joe motioned his head in Ryder's direction, wanting Mel to say something to him.

"Why me?" Mel asked. "You're his aunt. Try and be a guardian with a good heart." Joe whispered and Mel rolled her eyes. "You've barley said anything. I thought we were in on this together!" Mel said and Joe sighed, hating Mel's easily taken power over him. "Fine." He agreed and then walked over to the table and sat next to Ryder.

"Hey." Joe said, getting Ryder's attention. Ryder looked up with that same worried look on his face. "Now, it's not like we are talking about going to breed a poisonous snake here." Joe said, which didn't really help in Mel's opinion, in which her eyes rolled again. "What I'm saying, there's nothing to be afraid of." Joe said.

Ryder looked like he was believing Joe. He found the progress. "Yeah. Nothing." Lennox said, in a caring, comforting way. But then she turned back into that sister she was a few minutes ago. "Except for the drill. You know, well probably not, use on your tooth to drill into it." Lennox added and Ryder's eyes widened again.

"LENNOX!" Joe yelled and Ryder got up from the table. "Oh My God!" He yelled and ran out of the kitchen and both Joe and Mel sighed, now that they were back to where they started when this whole thing started. "Lennox. We were so close to getting him there." Joe said. "Why?" He asked. "Sorry, he Josh that I like him. I had to get revenge on him some how." Lennox said and then left the kitchen.

"I can't believe that he's afraid." Joe said. He never thought that Ryder would be scared of going to get a tooth looked at. "I can't believe he didn't know about the drill." Mel said and Joe looked at her funny. "What?" Mel asked, at that moment she was clueless of what Joe was trying to say and she dragged him into the situation.

"Mel! He actually is scared enough to actually make up lies and not show up to appointments." Joe said. "Come on. We've all been there." Mel said and then Joe took a step closer to her, wondering what Mel meant by that.

"What do you mean, Burke?" Joe asked. "Are you saying you were afraid to go to the dentist when you were 16?" Joe questioned and Mel gave a strange look towards Joe like he was crazy or something. "What? No." Mel said. "But I was anxious about going to a doctors appointment when I was 15." Mel said and Joe had many theories about a situation like that involving Mel.

"Checking to make sure you weren't pregnant after not using a condom during your last sex date?" Joe questioned in a joke. "Were you one of my partners?" Mel questioned, looking at Joe in disgust, hoping that she hadn't.

They both shook in disgust at the thought of that happening. Then they saw Lennox walk back into the kitchen. "Where's Ryder?" Joe asked Lennox. "He's in his room. He locked the door, but I can hear him talking to himself in there. This isn't good at all." Lennox told him as she walked over and grabbed a plate of Joe's food.

"Gosh, I guess he's more chicken then I thought." Mel mumbled and Joe chose to ignore that comment, still wanting more information from Lennox. "Lennox, when was the last time Ryder saw the dentist?" Joe asked Lennox.

"Why are you asking that?" Mel asked Joe. "Maybe this phobia has something to do with his last visit." Joe explained and she nodded. "So, when did he go last?" He asked Mel and she turned around, awkwardly. "You never took him? Did his mother? His son of bitch father?" He asked and Mel shook her head.

"He never had anything wrong with his teeth till' now." Mel said, trying to defend herself. "Okay, never seen a dentist. Makes sense." Joe said. "I guess it's his first and he's hearing all this talk about it going to kill him…" Joe said, looking at Lennox. "I don't blame the kid." He added and Mel scoffed.

"It doesn't matter. He can suck it up because he's going tomorrow. I'm driving him there before my meeting." Mel said and Joe nodded. "Hey, should I take some food up to Ryder?" Lennox asked. "You saw him with that apple right?" Mel asked. "This is pasta, not a pack of walnuts." Lennox pointed out and Joe nodded.

Lennox took two plates of pasta and left the kitchen, leaving Joe and Mel alone. "That plate's just going to go to waste." Joe said and Mel rolled her eyes. "Who cares about the pasta?" Mel questioned and Joe looked at her. "Okay, I do, but…" Mel tried to say but Joe stopped her. "Burke, I get it! He's going. Now are we done here?" Joe asked and Mel nodded and they both exited the kitchen

**Scene 2! :) Yay! I finished! Anyway to all of you guys Melissa & Joey lovers, I watched the premier and I'm like OMG Ryder! **

**And when I saw that thing on the TV that Mel watched I was like… Mel we all know deep down you like him, just say it! And then Lennox, the new look is amazing and her storyline was funny. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update this again soon, maybe tomorrow or Friday!**

**Anyway, Thanks to all of those who read this and Review! I love you guys and thanks for reviewing this! **

**If you have any ideas or questiones PM or add in the reviews! :) Anyway, I'll be updating soon! **

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Mel got up a little earlier. About twenty minutes before her meeting she had to physically drive Ryder to the dentist, that way he would have went there.

"Ryder! Let's go!" Mel yelled and Ryder followed her to the car. He had no idea where she was taking. He probably should have asked before he got into the car. The drive was only about five minutes.

"Uh, aunt Mel, where are we?" Ryder asked, very confused on what was going on? Where he was, why he was there, why was it so early? "Enjoy your dentist appointment." Mel said as Ryder got out of the car.

"What?" He exclaimed and she looked the car door. "Sorry, for your own good. Got to go." Mel said and drove off. Ryder stood for a few seconds and went the other direction. He figured it shouldn't take to get back home and with Mel already being gone, she couldn't stop him from leaving. "No way am I going in there." Ryder said as he started to walk to towards home.

It probably wasn't the best idea to take Ryder right before a big meeting. As well as leaving him outside the office. Mel probably wasn't think when she pulled the plan together.

Ryder got home later, Joe of course forgot about Mel taking Ryder so over looked him being there. Mel returned home later and was shocked to see Ryder there. Watching TV with Joe.

"Ryder?" Mel exclaimed, questioningly. "Yes, Mel. That's Ryder. I'm Joe and that's a chair." Joe said. Mel rolled her eyes at him. "Have you been drinking in the day light again?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Oh you wish, Longo." She said. "I dropped him off at the dentist before my meeting." Mel told him. "He shouldn't be here." Ryder knew he was done for, but maybe he'd be saved if Joe had a piece of humanity in him, he thought.

"Burke, you realize, you've been gone for more than hour. Don't you think it's possible that he may have seen the dentist and came home?" Joe questioned and Mel shook her head. She didn't find that possible that, it could have happened in a short amount of time.

"No! If he actually went through with it, he'd still be there." Mel insisted. Joe and Ryder exchanged looks and even both them thought that was weird. "Okay, you are obviously drunk." Joe said as he went over to Mel she got a text.

"Who's that from?" Joe asked. "Just the office. It says, 'Ryder didn't show up, again. Would you like to schedule another appointment?" Mel said, reading the text allowed and that's when Ryder tried to awkwardly leave the room without them noticing; his attempt failed, of course.

"Get back her!" Joe yelled and Ryder stopped and sat back down. "I owe you an apology Mel." Joe said and Mel was waiting for him to actually say it. She waiting a few seconds, but only got silence. "I'm waiting." She said.

"Please, that's the closest you're ever going to get. Unless we get married." Joe said and Mel rolled her eyes. "Okay, back to the matter at hand." She said, giving Ryder a dirty look a mother would give her child.

"In my defense, she just dropped me off in front and took off." Ryder said and Joe turned to Mel and her face spelled out 'guilty'. "Really Burke?" Joe questioned and Mel rolled her eyes.

"I had a meeting, I couldn't spend an hour trying to get him in the office, let alone everything else." Mel said. "Okay, but I think even he could have come up with a better plan." Joe said. "It's true." Ryder said. "Enough out of you!" Both Mel and Joe yelled and Ryder shut his mouth.

"Now this is enough. You are going, and I really don't care that you don't want to, you have no choice." Mel said. Joe didn't want to sound like that or go that extreme with it. Mel was going a little too hard on him. "You need to get over this irrational fear and get your ass over there." She added.

"MEL! You need to calm down!" Joe yelled, Mel had really done it this time. "Maybe it's stupid to you! I hate you!" Ryder yelled and then went upstairs. "Are you?" Mel questioned, trying to think of words to say. She never imagined Ryder saying that to anyone, let alone her. If anyone would, she imagined it would have been Lennox.

"Mel, you went a little too far." Joe said and Mel scoffed. "You are letting him yell at me." Mel protested. "He can't get away with that." Mel said, when she actually didn't want Ryder to mean it. She loved him. She didn't want him to hate her. She just wanted to do what was best for him. "Look, you still went to far. And frankly, that reminded me of my mother. And the reason why I don't call her." Joe said and Mel then felt even more bad. "That wasn't right." Joe added.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get like that. I just… I just don't him to hurt anymore okay." Mel said. "Burke, I know you really care about him. Both the kids. You just need to know how to handle situations like this." Joe said and Mel sighed.

"How?" Mel asked and Joe of course, knew what to do. He's learned a lot of the last two years. "You got be gentle. Also try be nice and be there for them. Even though they are near adulthood, doesn't mean they are fully there yet." Joe said. "Everyone has something inside them that can make them like kid. In this case, everyone has a phobia."

"Will you talk to him?" Mel asked. "I'll make him another appointment for tonight, around five, can you please convince him to go? Work some of your Longo magic?" Mel pleaded and Joe smiled. "My magic is only for the ladies." Joe said Mel rolled her eyes. "PLEASE! I don't think he wants to talk to me. And even if he did, he wouldn't listen." Mel said. "I know, I wouldn't." Mel said.

"Fine. I'll talk to him." Joe said and Mel smiled. "I'll do it later, though, I think we give him his space for now."

**OMG! I'm so sorry for the delay! I think when I planned to do the next chapter, I had to study for Finals and then the rest of school and stuff took me over!**

**Then school was over and I got sick and I looked at my page and I realized I had stories that I hadn't updated since April.**

**And then I come down with the flu. Ugh! My life. Good thing I don't have a major social life! Anyway, I hope you like this and this makes up for my very very late update.**

**And now I'm going to give all of you guys a choice. Next chapter can be a focus for Ryder/ Lennox. We can have a brother/ sister moment when they like talk and Lennox is being the sister she should.**

**Or it could be Ryder/ Joe chapter. It can be when Joe talks to him about him needing to go to the dentist. Also a few good things about his aunt Mel and why she does what she does.**

**So what do you want? Lennox/ Ryder? Or Joe/ Ryder? Or if you want I can do both! So let me know in the reviews what you'd like to see next. I'll try to get it done very soon.**

**I'm staying in bed today, so if I'm up for it, we can do it. So let me know what you want to see and what you thought of this chapter! :)**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was about five. Joe knew he had to talk to Ryder, but he had no idea what he was going to say. He knew if he didn't talk to him and Mel found out, she'd kill him. And she was already dealing with other stuff.

He went in Ryder's room and found sitting on his bed, he looked bored, but also looked depressed. He probably knew what Joe was there to talk to him about. "Hey." Joe said, trying to find words to say.

"Is aunt Mel with you?" Ryder asked and Joe looked behind him. "Do you see her anywhere?" Joe asked and Ryder shook his head and replied, "No."

"Well, there's your answer." Joe said. "I don't want to talk about this." Ryder said as Joe sat down on the bed next to him. "I know you don't." Joe said. "I'm sorry, but your aunt is the boss and you have to go." Ryder arched his eyebrow as he sat up. "Now you want to listen to her?" Ryder asked.

"No. But if I don't get you there, she'll kill me." Joe said. "Right. You gotta hate her." Ryder said.

"Hey, you don't hate your aunt. She's the one who's been looking out for you since your mom and dad dropped you and your sister to the curve." Joe said. "Look, I know you're made at her, but she just cares about you."

"If she did, then she wouldn't force me to go." Ryder said. Joe sighed, he knew it wasn't going to be so simple. "This isn't a check up we're talking about. You probably have an infection or something." Joe said.

"Joe… I really don't care." Ryder said. "There's nothing you can do to make me go so easily. Because I'm not going."

"Look, I know you're scared." Joe said and Ryder sighed. "Who told you that?" Ryder asked, trying to act like he wasn't, even though that was pointless. "Really? We're playing that card now?" Joe asked. Ryder laughed a little. "It was worth a shot."

"Look, I know it looks scary." Joe said.

"It is." Ryder added and Joe sighed, trying to resist an eye roll attempt. "Will you let me finish?" Joe asked and Ryder nodded. "I know it seems scary, but it's not. I promise. I mean, I've been where you've been."

"You were afraid of dentists?" Ryder asked.

"No. Water Skiing." Joe said. "But it's the same thing in a way. You think it's going to be the worst thing ever. Hurt, kill you maybe." Joe said and Ryder agreed. "But then you do it, and you realize you had nothing be afraid of."

"That sounds fun." Ryder said. "Oh it was. I should take you out sometime. It's awesome… don't change the subject!" Joe said and Ryder sighed. He thought about what Joe said, but it didn't really help. It didn't change his mind at all. He'd rather do anything else.

"Joe, you can try, but there's no way you can convince me." Ryder said. "I mean the dentist has drills, needles, and… so should I go on?" Joe shook his head, he understood why he was scared, but knew he had to get there. "I know, and can see how scared you are. But the thing is… you really don't have a say in this." Joe told him.

"Under aunt Mel's orders. God this sucks." Ryder said. "I know." Joe agreed. "But the thing is… I'm freelance."

"I get, alright, now can you send me to my death now?" Ryder asked and Joe laughed. "You think I'd drop you off after what happened with your aunt Mel? I'm taking you and taking you home." Joe told him and Ryder sighed.

"God, why did you… have to be smart… about this." Ryder mumbled and Joe chuckled. "Easy, I'm not Burke." Joe joked as he and Ryder left. Joe knew that this wasn't going to be easy. He felt bad for Ryder. He was going to be there for him. He had to get him through the next hour or so. He loved him like he was his son.

**What did you think? Everyone wanted the Joe/ Ryder scenario, so I went with that. Which was a lot more interesting to write.**

**Next chapter will be the last one of this story. It will be Joe and Ryder at the dentist.**

**So what do you think will happen? Will Joe get Ryder over his fear? Will Ryder have a panic attack? Will Ryder forgive Mel in the end? What do you think?**

**I'll try to get next chapter done soon. But the only days I have to myself are Monday and Tuesday. Ugh! Wednesday, I have a party. Thursday is 4****th**** of July, and I never have time then. Friday, I'm going to the beach. Saturday, my grandparents. And Sunday, I'm spending a day at Hershey Park for my birthday. :)**

**Anyway, enough about my personal life haha. Hope you love this story and this chapter and are looking forward to the next.**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter and hope or want to see in the next!**

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Soon enough. Joe found himself in a dentist's waiting room with Ryder, sitting next to him. Joe knew that the kid was extremely anxious. He knew that Ryder looked really angry with him and very annoyed. But that was just a cover for how scared he was. And Joe knew that too.

"Okay, you got me here." Ryder said. "Can we go home now?" He asked and Joe turned to him. "Not going to work buddy. You didn't even see the dentist yet." Joe said. "It won't be as easy as it is with aunt Mel." He added.

"She always leaves me here. Alone." Ryder pointed out, even though that was the point Joe was trying to make. "Exactly." Joe said and Ryder didn't comment.

"Ryder." A woman in front of a door to the back which lead to exam rooms, said. Ryder looked up with a lot of worry in his eyes. "You can come with me, now." She said and Ryder hesitated. Joe knew it was going to take a lot more effort to get Ryder back there, but Joe only really cared about how scared he was. He still felt really bad for Ryder and he wanted to help him, so he went with the first thing that he thought of; accompanying him.

"Go on." Joe said and both Ryder and Joe followed the woman back to an examination room. Ryder stayed as far out of the room as he could, until Joe pushed him in more. "Take a seat Ryder." She said as she patted the reclining chair in the center of the room.

Ryder hesistated for a moment. Glancing at Joe, before he made a slow approach to the chair. And then finally sat in it. "The doctor will be back in a few minutes." She said and left the room, leaving Ryder and Joe alone.

"You don't have to stay. It's not like I'll be able to leave anytime soon." Ryder said, giving Joe permission to leave. He'd love that, but Joe wasn't stupid. Or heartless, like Mel was at times. "Nice try, but even though you're in here, I don't trust you." Joe said. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" He asked and Ryder was silent. Probably thinking of what to say next.

"Say the wrong thing and you won't want to think about the things you might find in your dinner." Joe threatened and Ryder looked away. He wasn't as scared of Joe as he was being in the dentist's office. "And I doubt you want be left alone in here." He added and Ryder scoffed, trying not to sound like the wimp and loser he thought he was acting like.

"Look, you're scared, and there's nothing wrong with that. Trust me there's a lot worse things, in the world to deal with. That you can deal with." Joe said.

"Like what?" Ryder asked, in a tone that suggested that he didn't really believe Joe. "Dude, I'm your live in nanny. Any more questions?" Joe said and Ryder shook his head. "Not at the moment." Ryder said, turning away from Joe.

"Look, I'm here if you need me." Joe said and Ryder scoffed, still trying to put on brave facade. "Joe, I'm not ten. I'll be fine. It's not like I need to hold your hand or anything." Ryder said and then the door opened. "Hello Ryder, I'm Dr. Sullivan." The dentist said, introducing himself to Ryder.

Then Ryder grabbed Joe's arm and he looked up. "Okay, maybe I do need you to." Ryder admitted and Joe nodded. "Is this your father?" He asked and both of them shook their heads. "No. I'm Joe Longo. I'm his... uncle." He said and Ryder gave a confused look.

_When did that happen?_ "Well not exactly. But he thinks of me of his uncle." Joe added and Dr. Sullivan nodded. "Okay. I just asked if you were his father. I didn't need your life story." He said and Joe frowned. _I don't like this guy already. I don't blame Ryder for not wanting to go._ Joe thought as Dr. Sullivan put on a pair of gloves and adjusted the overhead light.

"Alright, Ryder, open up and I'll see what's troubling you." Dr. Sullivan instructed as he grabbed on of his tools. But Ryder shook his head. Joe knew it wasn't going to be any easier when Ryder was actually back there. "Ryder." Joe said and Ryder looked over at the Joe, gave a slight nod, gesturing for him to listen to the dentist. Ryder sighed and then opened his mouth for Dr. Sullivan.

"There we go." He said as he peered into his mouth. After a few moments, he retracted the tool and put it down. Ryder closed his mouth, and Joe saw Ryder's nervous face again. He just hoped it wasn't something bad enough that he'd need the tooth taken out. "Well, that molar is infected." Dr. Sullivan said and both boy's eyes widened.

"Luckily, all I have to do is give Ryder a typical filling." Dr. Sullivan said and Joe was relieved, but Ryder wasn't given any. "But if you came in any later, we'd probably have to do a root canal."

"I'll be back, just have to grab a couple things for the procedure." Dr. Sullivan said and then left Ryder and Joe alone. "Can we go home now?" Ryder asked. "You want to come back tomorrow and get a root canal?" Joe questioned.

"I don't know what that is." Ryder said. "Do you like the sound of it?" Joe asked and Ryder shook his head. "No." He replied. "Well, there's your answer." Joe said and Ryder rolled his eyes, in annoyance. He _really_ wanted to leave. "You're lucky you only need a filling." Joe said and Ryder said nothing. He knew it was probably not as bad as the other thing Joe was talking about, but he still didn't want to be here. Ryder didn't want a filling. He just wanted to go home and forget the dentist.

Joe could see the fear plain on his face and felt bad for him again. "Hey, relax. It's not that bad." Joe assured him, but Ryder didn't believe him. "Sure. Like anything they give you here is painless or good." Ryder said, looking around.

"Ryder. You're going to be fine." Joe said. "How do you know?" Ryder asked and Joe scoffed. "You think you're the first person to ever need a filling?" Joe asked and Ryder shrugged. "Let me answer that for you." Joe said. "You're not."

"And you've had one?" Ryder asked, believing that, when Lennox was single for a week. "Actually I have." Joe told and his eyes widened. "No, seriously?" Ryder questioned and Joe nodded. "I was ten." Joe said. "Never go the day after halloween and you've spent the night eating all your candy." He said and Ryder laughed.

"I must be doing something right if you laughed." Joe added and Ryder rolled his eyes. "Look, Ryder, it doesn't even hurt." Joe insisted and Ryder gave him a look. He didn't believe that. Joe wasn't going to lie, especially with Ryder eyeing him. "Alright, it does. But only for a second and it's vain pinch." Joe admitted.

"Right." Ryder said and then Joe reached over and pinched him. "Ow." Ryder exclaimed. "It hurts less than that." Joe said and Ryder rolled his eyes again. "You could have just said that." Ryder said and Joe scoffed. "Would you have believed me other wise?" Joe asked and Ryder thought for a moment. "Okay, I see your point." Ryder said and the dentist came back in with a few things.

"Alright, Ryder, this isn't going to take long." Dr. Sullivan said as he squeezed some liquid out of the Novocain needle, which freaked Ryder out. "This is the worst part." He said and Ryder arched his eyebrow. "No kidding." Ryder said sarcastically.

"Wait to help the patient, doc." Joe mumbled. Luckily he ignored that comment. "You'll feel a little pinch." the dentist said and Ryder glanced at Joe. "I think I'll feel more than that." Ryder argued.

"Relax Ryder." Joe said and Ryder took a breath. "Open up, please." He instructed. Ryder looked at Joe, who then took his hand. Ryder took another breath and opened his mouth. Dr. Sullivan injected the Novocain and Ryder was shocked when he barley felt a pinch. He sometimes hated it when Joe was right. He knew how his aunt felt at times.

"Joe, I don't know why, but I can't feel this side of my face." Ryder panicked. "Relax. That's the Novocain. So you won't feel anything." Joe assured him.

"I knew that." Ryder lied and Joe laughed. "It's alright. You only make that mistake once." Joe said and Ryder sighed as Dr. Sullivan picked up another tool, which Ryder didn't like the looks of. "What's that thing?" Ryder asked and Dr. Sullivan arched his eyebrow. What teenager didn't know what this tool was?

"It's my drill. I'm going to drill your tooth to get the decay out." He said and Ryder's eyes widened again. "You're literally going to drill my tooth?" Ryder questioned as he turned to Joe again. "Why do people go here again?" Ryder asked Joe, obviously terrified of what was going to happen.

"Relax, it's alright." Joe assured him. "I don't think you understand what that is." Ryder said and Joe sighed. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Joe told him and Ryder was still hesitant. "Are you sure?" Ryder asked.

"I know this guy isn't helping you much-" Joe said and Dr. Sullivan looked over at him. "I heard that." He said and Joe rolled his eyes. "Good. Take note of it. Maybe it'll help you improve." Joe said. "Trust me, you'll be fine."

Ryder was still worried, but laid back anyway. Joe knew how he felt. Joe then grabbed his hand and Ryder smiled. The first time since this morning. "Okay, open up. And don't freak out." Dr. Sullivan said and Ryder complied. He was tense when he turned on the drill, but his tension eased when he realized, it wasn't hurting, And when he felt Joe give his hand, letting him know he was okay.

Dr. Sullivan was done a few minutes later. "Alright, I'll just put the filling in now." He said and did so. That only took a minute. "There, numbing should where off in a few hours." Dr. Sullivan said. "Would you like a cleaning?"

"Haven't you tortured the kid enough for one day?" Joe questioned and Dr. Sullivan rolled his eyes as Ryder laughed slightly. "You can go." He said and then Joe and Ryder left the office. "Is she going to quit?" Ryder joked and Joe laughed. "Hopefully." Joe mumbled.

"Uh Joe." Ryder said and Joe stopped walking. "What did you forget something?" Joe asked him and then Ryder hugged him. "Oh." Joe ,managed to say. "What was that for?" He asked and Ryder shrugged. "Just... thanks." Ryder said and got in the car.

They got back to the house soon enough and Mel was in the living room. "Well? Did you actually get him into the waiting room, Longo?" Mel asked. "Or could you not even manage that in the past half hour?"

"Actually, I got him into the exam room with one of the suckiest dentist I've heard talk in my life. And better, got his tooth fixed." Joe said and Mel's eyes widened.

"You what?" Mel asked. Not being able to believe that Joe was actually able to pull that off. "You mean, you actually got him there? You got him to see the dentist? You got his tooth fixed?" Mel questioned again and Joe nodded.

"I'm just that good." Joe said and she rolled her eyes. Then Ryder came in and she saw him. "You saw the dentist?" Mel asked and Ryder nodded. "Yeah. It was no big deal." Ryder said and Joe and Mel exchanged glances. Joe expected that, response, while Mel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Now, I'm going to my room until I can feel the other side of my face." Ryder said as she started to make his way upstairs. "Aunt Mel." He said, getting Mel's attention. "I'm sorry about earlier." He apologized. "It's okay." Mel said.

"I know you just were caring. You do more of that than my mom ever did." He said and gave her a quick hug. And then went upstairs and Mel was shocked. "Okay, whatever you did, Joe, I'm impressed. And... I like it." She said and then a thought dawned on her. "Did you pay him to say all that?" She asked and Joe laughed.

"No. He gave you that, free of charge. And because he wanted to. He meant everything he said, Mel." Joe told her and Mel smiled. "Well, I guess you are good for some things." She mumbled, before she went to the kitchen to get a glass of wine.

**Finished!**

**Oh my god! I apologize for not getting this up for weeks. I have totally neglected my fanfictions. I apologize. But I made this one longer for you! And there's the Joe/ Ryder interactions I think you'll be happy with.**

**Sorry again for making you wait so long. :) Anyway, the story is done!**

**I hope you guys like it! I love Melissa & Joey, especially Ryder! He is just so amazing! He's my favorite. Joe is my second. :)**

**Anyway, thank you to all the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! I'd like to give a special thank you to…**

**LittleAnnie1, Liv2Rock, Kelli Maguire, Sailor Silvimoon, PineHollowStables, Tori, & Alexandra**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing my story! I really loved getting your feed back! I'm glad you guys loved the story.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the final chapter and the whole story! **

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
